


It's All Wrong, But It's All Right

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderline crack, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Sort Of, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: “I’m sorry—run it by me one more time.”Tetsurou’s jaw cracks. This is divine punishment. It’s what he gets. “I’ve been single every single valentine’s until this year so I wanted to make up for it.”Kei snorts, hard. “So you decided to cram twenty-odd years of crappy plans into a single day?”Sometimes things going wrong makes things go right.





	It's All Wrong, But It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's exchange fic! Sara, I hope you like it!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also known as Kuroo makes Tsukki laugh a lot.

It’s one day and a half days (exactly 31 hours and fifteen minutes) until Valentine’s day and Tetsurou finds himself out of one (1) girlfriend, with not one but two zits sitting on the very tip of his chin, and with a couple different couple’s reservations for romantic outings under his name—plus their non-refundable deposits.

He plops his ass down on a chair by the edge of the quad and lets his eyes lose focus. He’s done with classes for the day so he can afford to sit and do nothing but photosynthesize. Yep, just breathing air and not thinking about anything, like a plant.

Plants don’t get dumped.

It takes him a couple of hours to get his head straight after the whole thing. The bruise to his ego is still there, but it’s just that, a bruise. She did it by text and the blow of that is harder than the thought of losing her, or their new relationship. There’s no painful sting other than the bite of annoyance at the inconvenience and the pang of loneliness of another Valentine’s without a partner. Mari was entirely right in breaking up with him if this is the response it gets, and he’s sure he’ll be thankful she caught it earlier than he when he looks back at this moment.

It’s nice to have someone, though, and this year will be exactly like the past ones.

So, Kuroo sits, and stares at the blue above him and does exactly what a plant does until he can pretend he doesn’t hear the faraway echo of his empty wallet screaming at him.

* * *

It’s one and a half-ish days (exactly 27 hours and two minutes) until Valentine’s day and Kuroo finds himself in front of a blonde asshole snickering over his misery.

“I’m sorry—run it by me one more time.”

Tetsurou’s jaw cracks. This is divine punishment. It’s what he gets. “I’ve been single every single valentine’s until this year so I wanted to make up for it.”

Kei snorts, hard. “So you decided to cram twenty-odd years of crappy plans into a single day?”

“Yes!” Kuroo frowns. It wasn’t long before someone found him brooding by himself in their usual spot. It’s just his luck that Tsukki happened to be the only one also having classes that day. He couldn’t keep what happened to himself, no matter the mockery he knew was to come. Not when Tsukki was actually concerned after the fifth consecutive minute of silence, a feat unheard of when in Tetsurou’s presence. “I was very excited, okay. Maybe I was a little overzealous—”

Kei laughs, a little frantic, “A little?”

Tetsurou finds himself smiling along. It’s impossible not to when Tsukki laughs like this, even if it comes at Tetsurou’s expense. He doesn’t do it very often, or at least not in front of him and his friends. Tetsurou’s lips curve without him willing them, and his tone shifts for the dramatic“—but my intentions were genuine. My heart is pure like a maiden’s and it ached for some old-school romancing.”

Tsukki laugh turns into a chortle, into choking then into a cough. It’s very undignified. Tetsurou wishes he could record it.

Tsukki clears his throat, composing himself. “First, don’t ever let those words come out of your mouth again. Second, what are you planning to do?”

Tetsurou’s mood falls again, and he winces. He leans back on his chair, throws an arm behind his head to scratch at the base of his skull. It’s a nervous habit, one he hasn’t relied on a lot in the past couple of years. Leftovers from a time he was learning how to grow out of painful shyness into bashful confidence.  

The sun is setting, their seats from the quad giving him a perfect view of the sliver of pinks, yellows, and reds that peek from the sky. Such a pretty moment to be so bummed out.

Tetsurou sighs, resigned. “Don’t know. I was really looking forward to it but...it's a pain to go alone. I’ll pick up some part-time in the summer to make up for it, it’ll be fine. Nothing I can do about it now. ”

Tsukki shrugs. “You could go alone.”

The single thought of it is enough to have Tetsurou spiraling. There can’t be anything worse than having to deal with happy couples by your lonesome.  Too much feeling bleeds into his words when he says, “That’s too depressing.”

Kei looks at him, silently. He does that a lot, observes others and says nothing. It rubs Tetsurou the wrong way that Tsukki could see a lot more than what he wants to let on, so he throws a smile and a raised brow, hoping it comes across as cocky instead of awkward.

Tsukki takes it. Leans in with his elbows on their tiny table and raises a brow of his own. “What if I went with you?”

* * *

Kuroo stares at the ceiling, his blankets all the way up to his mouth, the throbbing of his chin very present, and doesn’t want to get up from bed. It is here: V-day, T-minus-zero, The Most (Almost) Important Day. Valentine’s.

It’s cold as dick. _Cold_  cold, nut-shriveling, nose-dripping cold. Does Kuroo even have balls anymore, or will they forever stay hidden inside his body?

Only time, a heater, and luck will tell.

He woke up with a sore neck from sleeping wrong. The spots on his chin somehow morphed together in the night, dawning as one gigantic monster zit with the sun. Or what should be sun but is a depressing blanket of gray and sad instead.

All in all, it's not shaping up to be the great, sunny day he had put all of his stock in. It’s Thursday so he has to get up. Professors don’t care if you have a torturous romantic day planned, attendance waits for no man.

Kuroo groans. Sits up, his blankets falling to his hip, and he stares at them very closely for an infinite amount of time. Manages to pull himself away from the wonders of the creasing of fabric and the minute pattern of weaving strands to look out his window and groans again, louder.

Stupid class, starting at seven thirty in the morning.

Stupid Tetsurou, making all these plans.

Stupid Tsukki, being a good friend and doing him a solid by not letting him embarrass himself by showing up to couple’s events alone when he’d already reserved for two, making him unable to ditch.

(Stupid Tsukki, looking at his loneliness and offering his company.)

He thinks of the hole burning his wallet from his big plans and his even bigger excitement at finally being able to do all of these things with someone. Thinks of spending the day with Tsukki—His sour face at inconveniencing himself by agreeing to accompany Kuroo through the day two seconds after he offered. The spontaneous laugh at the thought is enough to rack his body with coughs because of the cold air and wake him up enough to get up and get ready.

No matter what, at least it’ll be entertaining.

* * *

 The trip to the beach is painful. It’s still cold, miserably, even after Tetsurou’s morning class has passed and he walks to the train station with determination and stubbornness. When he sees Tsukki is already there and holding two very large to-go cups, he almost weeps with joy.

Tsukki hands it to him with a sleepy face and a silent nod, and he stays like that all the way to their stop. They have to switch to a bus after, and the trip is full of slight dozing and quiet companionship.

Tetsurou has to shake Tsukki awake when they arrive. He wakes with a slight jump followed by a long blink before he gets up and trails behind Tetsurou without a word.

It should be awkward, both quietly making their way to a couple’s reservation, but it’s peaceful.

They step a foot in the actual beach and get immediately buffeted by cold and sand. Tetsurou covers his face and blinks when some of it hits his eye. Tsukki grins, protected by his glasses. Then his eyes hit the sign in front of them and his grin dies a swift death. “We’re riding a horse.”

“Yes.”

“Together. A horse. We came to the beach to ride a horse.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s too fucking cold for this.”

Tetsurou gives him an encouraging smile. “It’s going to be great.”

* * *

 The thing no one tells you about horses is that they shit everywhere. They shit while they’re walking without a bother. They don’t even stop. They also don’t tell you that their eyes are evil and popping, that their teeth are terrifying and they’re way bigger than you think.

Once again, Tsukki laughs at his misery. Tetsurou has a death grip on his jacket. He has to hold on to something. “I am not getting on the death monster.”

Tsukki just keeps laughing at him. “Then why did you pick horseback riding?”

“I don’t know, it seemed exciting! I’m one-hundred percent a city kid! I’m an urban dweller from birth! When would I have been up close and personal with a horse?”

The horse they’re supposed to be riding, Sugar, picks that moment to neigh. Loudly. Tetsurou jumps at the sound, startled, and trips over his own damn feet to land right on his ass.

Tsukki leans over him, enjoying his misery. “Are you dead?”

“I wish. Tsukki,” Tetsurou whines, “I think I’m afraid of horses.”

Tsukki just smiles at him, a little softer, “Yeah, I think so too.”

“I don’t want to ride the horse.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Tsukki leans out a hand to Tetsurou, pulls him up. “We can just leave.”

“Please, get me out of here before Sugar uses those teeth on me.”

* * *

 The horse people felt bad for him so he ends up leaving with the gift of a  horrible purple shirt that boasts a picture of a horse.  
Tetsurou stares down at it and shudders. “Never again.”

* * *

 Tetsurou bought some wine. Some good wine. They deserve some good wine, Tsukki and him.  He got it on sale a few weeks back and decided to save it for the romantic picnic in the park.

It was going to be the bomb. He got a blue plaid blanket thing from Bokuto and an actual wicker basket from Akaashi. Kenma dropped off a freshly baked apple pie yesterday.

Very elegant. Very adult.

Tetsurou forgot it on his kitchen counter.

He forgot the basket with the pie and the glasses and everything else. It would have been nice if Tetsurou remembered that he forgot _before_ they got to the park.

Except for the wine. No, the wine was safely packed away in his bag, for safekeeping purposes and also because Akaashi’s pretty basket was too small to hold everything in at the same time.  

It must look a little low, two men sitting under a tree passing a bottle of wine between them in the early afternoon. They’ve taken to playing twenty questions and so far Tetsurou has learned that Tsukki’s favorite color is blue, his first pet was a parrot named Baby (

> _“Aki named him. It was that or The Destroyer. My parents settled on Baby.”_
> 
> _“What was your pick?”_
> 
> _“Maurice.”_
> 
> _“Okay, what happened to Maurice?”_
> 
> _“I realized keeping him caged was awful, so I opened the window and threw him out of it.”_
> 
> _“Oh shit, you little anarchist. Did he fly away to freedom?”_
> 
> _“No, he couldn’t fly so he flopped to the ground. I think the neighbor’s cat got him.”_
> 
> _“Oh my god, you murdered Maurice.”_
> 
> _“I murdered Maurice.”_
> 
>  

), and that strawberries are the best thing to ever happen to any dessert.  

Tsukki holds the wine bottle up and stares at the label. “Biggest fear.”

This one is a no-brainer. “Horses.”

Tsukki shakes his head. “How can someone not know they’re so scared of something. You looked two steps away from pissing your pants.”

“I had never seen a horse in-person before! Gimme that. Mmm, I should buy good wine more often.” Tetsurou takes a small sip. They’re not trying to get _drunk_ drunk, they still have things to do. “A skill people don’t know you have.”

Tsukki thinks about it. “I like to paint.”

“You do?” Tetsurou is shocked. He’s never seen Tsukki doodle or draw on anything.  “Since when?”

“I got an art kit for my birthday when I was twelve and it stuck.” Tsukki shrugs. “It’s a hobby.”

Tetsurou pictures it in his mind. Tiny Tsukki painting the afternoon away, clothes filled with unruly paint.“I can see it. You, a canvas, an easel. Wearing one of those pretentious French hats. And a skinny scarf.”

Tsukki flips him the bird and steals the bottle from Tetsurou’s hand, but he smiles into the sip he takes.

Tetsurou chuckles. He’s about to ask about Tsukki’s first kiss when he hears buzzing and sees a bee come his way. He’s always been fond of bees. Working little dudes, just bumbling their way from flower to flower. Tetsurou’s hand comes up, slow, and he holds it out for the bee to settle. “Hey, little guy.”

Surprised, Tsukki whispers, “Bee.”

Tetsurou stares at its little fuzzy legs. “Yeah, they planted some pollinizers a couple weeks back and these guys are starting to show up.”

Tsukki’s voice wavers this time. “Bee.”

There’s something in there. He’s never heard Tsukki like that before. A quick glance tells him. “Tsukki, are you scared of bees?”

“No. Not scared, just highly allergic.” Tsukki voice is stiff and gone is the rosiness that came from the wine. He’s as pale as the moon. “I had my shots already, it’s just a little…”

Yeah, Tetsurou will eat his hat if Tsukki isn’t terrified right now. He’s a little terrified.

He keeps his hand out for the bee to buzz and flounce around him instead of trying to follow the scent of wine. “Do you have your medicine?”

“In my bag.”

“Okay. We’re going to stay calm because they don’t sting people for fun, these aren’t evil, like wasps.” Tetsurou holds out his hand.  “Hand me the wine, yeah? This guy probably wants a drink.”

Tetsurou slowly pours some wine on the grass in front of him. So long, good wine. _Best_ wine, if it helps keep Tsukki sting-free. “There you go, you alcoholic bug.”

Tetsurou looks around, turns to Tsukki, “Should we g _—ow! Mother shit!”_

Tetsurou’s temple burns, a stab of pain exploding next to his left eye. His hand comes up and slaps against his cheek.

The motherfucking bee stung Tetsurou. In the face.

Tsukki gets up n a hurry, coming to see Tetsurou’s face. “Holy shit.”

“My face,” Tetsurou laments. “How rude. I was just trying to be nice. Give a gal a drink and this is how she treats ya.”

Tsukki hands flounder, trying to get a good look. “How did you even get stung in the face, you were holding it in your hand?”

“I wish I knew. How the hell did I not know you were allergic? _Jesus motherfuck_ that stings.” Tetsurou gets up, face hot. Grabs Tsukki by the hand and leads him away. He will not get both himself _and_ Tsukki attacked by bees. “Let’s get out of here before her buddies come by to avenge her. Alarm pheromones and all that.”

“Wait, the wine.”

“Leave it.”

“We can’t abandon the bottle in the park!”

“I’m pretty sure whoever runs the park would rather pick up a stray bottle of wine and shake their head at young hooligans instead of having to call emergency services because you got stung.”  Tetsurou holds his face with one hand and Tsukki hand with the other. He pulls on it. “Calmly power-walk away from the bees, please, before they get us.”

* * *

 Tetsurou’s face swells. Not a lot, but it’s definitely a little swollen and the place where the stinger was is red. Tsukki takes a picture and sets it as Tetsurou’s new contact photo on his phone.

Tetsurou just. Keeps holding Tsukki’s hand.

He doesn’t do it on purpose, but he doesn’t let go either. It feels nice, to be connected, and Tsukki doesn’t seem to mind at all.

* * *

Lantern lighting is romantic, right? It’s a fun, risk-free activity able to create a romantic moment out of nothing but rice paper and hot air. A way to let go of the stress, let it float away with the light, shrinking in the distance.

It’s not even dark yet, but they’ve been standing in the cold for about an entire hour and a half waiting to see if the murky wave of clouds shining gray light would fade into a more muted gray, maybe melt away into the soft lilac that comes before dark.

No.

Didn’t happen.

People have other reservations, romantic plans to tend to so, and the guides have a second group coming they speed along the lighting of the lanterns with an apologetic smile. It’s still romantic.

They go through handling and safety very briefly and then Tetsurou’s mind drills in the voice of the lady guiding them through the lighting, saying all these things about love and couples and partners for seventeen thousand hours. It goes on and on and on and on. She doesn’t stop talking. Is she a robot? A human would have stopped talking by now.

He turns to look at Tsukki to make a silly face at how long this woman has been going and finds him looking down at the lantern with focus.

He’s not frowning but his eyes bore into the paper with intensity. It shuts Tetsurou’s train of thought down and leaves him with aching curiosity.

“Light the lantern together as a team, keeping in your mind what you wish for your relationship. Remember the good times you’ve had together and the hope of what’s to come. What you want for each other.”

Tsukki is surprisingly serious, going through the motions with care. Tetsurou goes along with it, thinking about their relationship as he studies Tsukki’s profile.

_I’m really thankful you’re here._

_Thanks for not letting me come by myself, I would have died by now._

_I like being your friend._

_I hope we grow closer this year._

_I wish you would let people in more, so they can see what they’ve been missing out on, how amazing you are._

_I hope you find love._

The last one catches him by surprise. He’s supposed to be doing this with his girlfriend and while he feels no grief about that falling apart, he’s surprised to have forgotten that today was about love and spending time with a romantic partner.  

_I hope I find love._

With that final wish, they light the lantern and release it, letting it fly.

“It’s not—It’s not supposed to do that.”

One of the guides next to them is distressed, looking back and forth between their lantern and the pair with trepidation. Tetsurou’s stung face throbs.

Yes, lanterns are probably not supposed to do that. They’re supposed to float, taking away Tetsurou’s heaviness from his shoulders, the pain from the bee sting with it. A beacon of hope and wonder and love—for all the other ‘couples’ whose lanterns are not on fire and rapidly falling to the water beneath.

The image of their joined efforts going down in flames seems apropos, so Tetsurou sighs while Tsukki’s shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

Tsukki tries so hard to not laugh. Tries, really tries. Tetsurou can see it, he’s gone so red in the face. The bit of wine still in their system can’t be helping. He manages it by the hair on his head, taking deep breaths and turning away from the flaming mass sadly and slowly plummeting to the earth.

He chills until they’re on the train and he opens a new message from Tetsurou containing a video of their lantern dying to the tunes of ‘Whatcha’ Say’ and loses it completely.

They get the evil eye from an old lady but it’s absolutely worth it to see Tsukki laugh so hard that he cries a little. There’s a sense of pride in it.

Tetsurou has made Tsukki laugh all day long.

After they settle down Tetsurou leans his head back on the glass and tries not to think of the way Tsukki’s face was so intensely sad earlier and focuses on the way he sounds when he’s hiccuping with laughter.

* * *

Tetsurou made an early dinner reservation to match Mari’s schedule but Kei has a lone class in the evening that is, and he quotes, _‘the place where all dreams go to die. A franchise of some hell dimension disguised as a university classroom.’_

They could part ways here, in fact, Tetsurou is expecting a _goodbye_ and _good luck_ from Tsukki but instead, Tsukki asks if he minds waiting for him in their spot on the quad. He’ll come after class so that they can get on with whatever other hell-plan Tetsurou concocted next.

Tetsurou doesn’t mention the reservation. He waits, looking up at the finally darkening sky, and thinks about what would have gone wrong at the restaurant and how hard Tsukki would have laughed at it.

* * *

They hit the fair next. Tetsurou sucks balls at winning plushies and so does Tsukki so they lose, a lot. It’s still fun.

The last part of the day is a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Classic, romantic Ferris Wheel ride. Everyone else seemed to think so, too, and the line is so long. _So_ long. They start picking out people from the line and making up lives for them. They hit two secret agents, three people with family secrets involving a stolen child, and two aliens in disguise before they get to the front of the line.

It’s worth it, in the end. The view from the top is spectacular. It’s beautiful, and they share that moment with similarly tired grins. It’s been a long day. Tetsurou is ready to complete his joyride on the Wheel, get some food in his body and take a well deserved eight-hour nap. Maybe put some frozen peas on the side of his face for a little bit.

The descent is slow but steady.

A massive creak cuts through the air, followed by a mechanical groan and the sounds of worlds colliding. Tetsurou freezes.“No.”

Tsukki just bites his lip, holding it in.

The cabin comes to a jolting stop just after the depilated back of the Storm Spinner 3000 comes into view, blocking everything else from sight. They can’t even people watch from where they are.

Tsukki bursts into laughter at the absurdity. “I can’t believe you suck so much! Are all your ‘romantic days’ this much of a mess?”

Tetsurou prattles. “How on earth is this my fault? I’m a victim here.”

“I think you might be cursed, but that’s just me.” Tsukki lets out a long sigh, leans back on their seat. Settles in.  
  
They lapse into silence, comfortable. No one knows how long they’ll be stuck up here so Tetsurou is going to take it easy and calm down. Relax. Tsukki seems to be having the same idea, wiggling in place to get more comfortable. Tetsurou lets his eyes close and drifts away, leaning on Tsukki’s shoulder.

He thinks about what he’s going to do tomorrow. Goes over today in his head. There’s one thing he keeps coming back to. “What were you thinking about earlier?”

Tsukki mumbles, “When?”

“When we were lighting the lantern. You looked...odd. Pensive.”

“Big words,” Tsukki jokes. He takes a little too long, hesitates a bit too obviously. “I was wishing for it to not burn to the ground. Didn’t really work.”

Tetsurou lets out a deep breath. He understands evasions. “Whoever is fucking with us just wished harder,” he jokes and lets everything rest.

Sharing those kinds of things are hard. It’s hard to open up to people, and as much as they’ve gotten closer, he and Tsukki still have a lot of walls to get through. Someday, though. Someday, Tsukki will be able to lean on him. Tetsurou is sure of it, after today. He’ll make sure they get there. He’ll make sure there are more days like this, where Tsukki is free with his laughter and his company.

Tetsurou feels this bone-deep tiredness, but instead of weighing him down it gets him loose and limber. Even the rusty streaks running down the wall blocking their view can’t take it away from him. “Hey, Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being my valentine today.”

Silence meets him. Tsukki doesn’t say anything and when Tetsurou looks to him, he’s staring back with the same sad look he had before. “This is _so_ terrible.”

“I’m sorry,” Tetsurou apologizes. The day must have taken a toll on Tsukki. Guilt eats at him, thinking Tsukki must have been really uncomfortable for a while.

Tsukki’s head shakes. “Not you. This. The whole thing. It’s—terrible.”

That makes Tetsurou wince. He should have noticed Tsukki wasn’t having a good time, no matter how much he was laughing. Tetsurou forgot between disasters that this day was Tsukki doing him a favor. He covers it with an awkward chuckle, “Not a Ferris Wheel convert then?”

Tsukki’s face grows pained. “You’re sad. Of course, you’re sad now. Ugh, I hate myself right now.”

That’s not right. “Hey—”

Tsukki rushes out, “I like you.”

Tetsurou’s mind blanks. “What.”

Tsukki takes a big breath. Wastes all of it saying, “I like you. I have this huge crush on you, and I thought an entire cheesy day doing terrible things that would go wrong—and they can only go wrong. Horses!? On the beach!? In February!?—would get it right back out of my system. Just rip it right out. But no, it was a great day and I still really like you and this is all terrible for me.”

It’s a lot of words in very little time, but Tetsurou clings to the end. “Liking me is terrible for you?”

Tsukki nods. Sighs. “I’d be the one to crush on their straight friend, it’d be me because my life is a dumpster fire.”

This is a different dimension. It has to be. There is no way this is happening in the real world. No matter how incredibly flattered he is that someone like Tsukki likes him romantically—and holy shit, his own heart skips a beat at that—he can’t let this one slide. “I’m straight? Since when am I straight?”

Tsukki sputters. “Of course you’re straight!”

“Okay, I’ll let the guy who fucked my brains out on New Year’s know.”

“Wait, what? You’re not?”

“I’ll be honest with you, I think I like sucking guys off too much to be any kind of straight. Jeez, now I’m worried. Is it the way I dress? I don’t want people to think I’m straight.”

“You’re not straight.”

“The fuck not.”

“Oh, this is terrible.”

Tetsurou can’t help it. He laughs, hard. He laughs so hard his eyes are going to pop, he swears. It’s—terrible, to borrow a term. It’s absolutely terrible how cute Tsukki is. How incredibly funny this entire situation is. How excited he is at the prospect of being the reason Tsukki’s face lights up like neon lights are reflecting on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. Not you. This whole thing, it’s so great.” Tetsurou tries to sober up. Fails. “So great. Don’t be mad.”  

Tsukki pouts, arms crossed over his chest. Cute. “Don’t be a dick.”

“You were a dick first. ‘I like you and that sucks for me,’ what kind of- kind of confession is that.”

Tetsurou shakes it off as best he can. The placid tiredness from before has been replaced by something warm and vibrant, by anticipation. “Shit. When we get out of this death trap, let’s go get dinner. It’ll be a bitch finding a place, but we’ll see what pops up.”

Tsukki’s face twists. Oh, how Tetsurou is going to enjoy making him laugh again. He’s going to do it on purpose this time. He’s going to be a complete mess.  “You want to discuss food options?”

He hums, “No, I want to take you out to dinner on Valentine’s day in a very not-straight way if we ever reach the ground again.”

“Oh.”

Tsukki blushes all the way to high hell, face going pink in the low light of their cabin. The slim ray carnival lights play on the planes of his face, the rim of his glasses. Tetsurou is going to enjoy making him do that a lot, too. He’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> After Kuroo calls Bokuto like:" Yo,I broke up with Mari but it's all good cause I got with Tsukki and he's like. The best."  
> Bokuto: "Finally, you have seen the light. Everyone could tell he had a crush on you but you it was sad, I talked about it with Akaashi at length."
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter! ]()


End file.
